The present invention relates to a collecting bag and, more particularly, to a collecting bag having a specific construction for opening and closing the bag.
In generally, collecting bags are provided at their openings with fastener or buttons so that they may be opened and closed as desired. However, it is often experienced that the opening and closing operation is hindered by the content of the bag jamming into the connecting portion, particularly when the bag is used as a dust collecting bag.
A collecting bag which is designed to be detached from a collecting pipe or the like to permit the withdrawal of the content has also been proposed. This type of collecting bag, however, is not simple nor reliable.